Fields of hope
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Post “Elysian Fields”. Brenda Leigh Johnson took care of her mother late that night when she called. It’s only fair her husband was next in line...


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and only borrowed the characters to play with them for while.

**Author's Note: **Set immediately after the episode "Elysian Fields" where Brenda steps into the bathroom to finally call her mother after avoiding her three times before.

* * *

After ending the phone call with her mother and checking the bathroom window latch one last time, Brenda Leigh Johnson eased open the door and slipped into the bedroom. Quickly tugging on her pyjamas, she eased into bed.

She felt her husband shift closer to her back, his arm flopping over her side. "Everything okay?" Fritz Howard murmured softly into her ear.

She positioned her body more comfortably, burrowing back against him as she hummed in the affirmative. "Mm."

"Now that you've looked after one important person in your life, how about you focus on another?" he suggested, his voice deepening as she felt his chest rumble.

She bit her bottom lip, her sense on heightened alert as she felt his hand flatten on her stomach and begin to slide lower. Her breath hitched as his warm fingers slipped under the elastic of her pants.

As his thumb slid over her bundle of nerves, she raised one arm and hooked it at the back of his head, groaning in pleasure. She grew wetter as he pressed kisses to her shoulder.

His talented fingers soon had her nearing her peak as she gave up all attempts to keep her voice down as she moaned. Her fingers tugged at his hair as her free hand clenched the sheets.

Pulling back before he could send her over the cliff, she turned on her side so that she faced him. Fritz's eyes glittered in the dark and she could feel evidence of his arousal against her leg.

No words were spoken as he burrowed his hands into the police chief's hair, cupping her neck and kissing her as his other hand remained between them, this time pulling their obstructing garments free.

Both were breathing heavily, as they stopped kissing long enough for their lower garments to be shucked. Fritz ran his long fingers up his wife's leg as she tugged at her singlet and pulled it free. He lifted her knee up and pulled it over his hip and her foot curled as she locked her leg there.

He was nudging at her entrance, his hands now on her buttocks as she threw her head back. Brenda's hands digging into her husband's back as she pulled herself closer.

The phone rang.

It didn't even register on Brenda's consciousness. "Phone?" panted Fritz, tightening his grip on her behind as his wife shifted against him.

"Leave it," ordered the woman, still moving. "I'm busy."

"Yes ma'am," the agent happily obliged, covering her lips with his. When the tone sounded again, he blindly reached for the ringing offender and knocked it off the bedside table.

The ringing was muffled in the carpet as Fritz tumbled Brenda onto her back and rose above her. Her legs locked around his waist as he finally entered her with one firm thrust. He revelled as she threw her head back against the pillow, her back arching as she urged him on. Her fingers dug into his back as he gripped her hips and upped the ante.

He pressed his lips to her as they both approached their peak. He swallowed her cry of release as he spilled within her. He rested on her a moment before he pulled out from within her and lay on his back.

Replete, both gathered their breath.

"I need to check the phone," ventured Brenda shortly after. Fritz raised a lazy hand and waved her on knowingly.

He openly watched her naked form as she lay face down on the bed, reaching for her mobile on the floor, her bare back just itching to be stroked as she snatched the mobile up. He had no desire to succumb to that particular desire as she pulled herself upright as the mobile suddenly rang again.

Brenda brushed her hair back from her face, propping her elbow up on her bent knees, sheets draped just enough to hide her familiar body from him as she listened to the other end of the conversation.

He placed a heavy hand on her lower back as she muttered affirmations. His wife smiled at him, raising her finger to indicate that she'd only be a moment. "Uh huh."

He was ready to roll over and sleep when she started wrapping up the call and didn't head anywhere. "It can wait until morning Lieutenant," the chief declared. "Good night."

She planted the phone on the bedside table and shuffled down near her husband once again as Fritz raised his eyebrow in question as he willingly pulled her closer. "Thought they couldn't do without you?" he teased.

"They'll manage," she yawned. She pressed a tired kiss to his lips before comfortably positioning herself around his form, feeling safe.

Fritz pressed a kiss to her hair as sleep beckoned for both. "I love you."

Brenda replied by squeezing his upper body and rubbing her face against his chest. "Love you too."

* * *

_Finito. _


End file.
